


Nurse Novak

by psychicprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Nurse Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was back again, that gorgeous brown-haired, blue-eyed nurse. His name was Castiel, or Cas for short as he had told Dean, and he was probably the most attractive man Dean had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Novak

He was back again, that gorgeous brown-haired, blue-eyed nurse. He came in daily to check on Dean’s stitches, and occasionally he had to change the bandage that covered the incision. Dean had an Appendectomy; he had Appendicitis causing his Appendix to become inflamed. The doctor told him he was within ten days of a rupture. The abdominal pain he was experiencing in the days up to his emergency surgery seemed never ending, he was just glad it was all over. There was nothing like a sexy nurse to get him back in tip-top condition. 

“How are we doing today, Dean?” 

“I’m feeling better, sometimes it still aches when I sit up.” Dean smiled weakly. Okay, fine, maybe he had forced the pain a little bit so he could stay longer. 

The nurse shook his head and laughed, “Good, now lift your gown for me.” 

His name was Castiel, or Cas for short as he had told Dean, and he was probably the most attractive man Dean had ever seen. He wore soft, pastel yellow scrubs with bumble bees all over them. He had a light blue stethoscope slung around his neck at all times and carried a transparent glitter clipboard covered in stickers. He had a wonderful smile that lit up the whole room. He was wildly popular at the hospital, all the doctors, nurses, and patients loved him. Dean could easily see why. 

Dean lifted up his gown to expose his stomach that had a rather large bandage covering the lower right side of his stomach and hip bone. Dean was thankful he had underwear on covering himself. When Castiel’s cold hand grazed over his hip, Dean shivered. Even though his hands were cold, they were so soft. Dean couldn’t help but imagine feeling those soft hands all over his-

“Can you pull your briefs down a bit, Dean? I have to change the bandage covering your stitches today.” Cas smiled, interrupting Dean’s thoughts

Dean swallowed and nodded quickly. What did he have to be nervous about? It’s not like an attractive man had his hands dangerously close to his dick? Dean pulled his briefs down. “Ah, fuck.” Dean breathed out with a low growl. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel’s expression turned to worry. 

“Yeah, yeah, it just hurts a little bit.” 

“I apologize, I’ll be quick, okay?” Cas smiled. He bent over and began to peel the bandage back slowly until it fully came off. 

“Your stitches look great, Dean. I think you’re going to be discharged in the next day or so! That’s exciting, I bet you’re ready to get home.”

Dean shrugged, sad to hear the news of his discharge, “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Castiel continued to change his dressing, “I’m sure Doctor Shurley told you, but I’ll go over it again with you. You may experience discomfort in the next few weeks, but you’ll perk up quickly.” 

Dean felt Castiel’s breath on his newly exposed skin as he spoke, “You may shower in 48 hours, be sure to not expose the incision to direct water and pat it dry when you get out of the shower. Don’t lift anything too heavy for the next few weeks, that could cause strain. We recommend not going back to work for three to four weeks, just to be safe. The doctor will give you medications you will be expected to take.”

Castiel continued to talk, he disposed of the soiled bandage after inspecting the incision and applied a new dressing. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll give you a paper that outlines your care.” Castiel smiled as he stood up straight once he had finished. 

Good. Dean thought, he really hadn’t been paying much attention. He was too busy staring at Castiel. Creepy, right? 

“Are you hungry? I can go get you a chocolate milkshake?” Castiel threw his gloves in the trash can and ran a hand through his hair. 

Dean nodded, “I’d love one! Thank you.” 

“Only soft foods for you, mister!” Castiel smirked and walked out of the room. 

Castiel brought Dean his milkshake and Dean invited him to sit with him for a little while. Castiel blushed and agreed. Dean was one of his favorite patients, it didn't hurt that he was really attractive either. He was always very cooperative whenever Cas needed to change his bandages. He's sure Dean thinks that Cas isn't noticing the obvious reactions he has whenever Cas has to touch him, but he does. He really, really does. Isn't there some thing about doctors dating patients? But he's not a doctor now is he? Cas smiled to himself, "So tell me about yourself Dean, what do you do?" 

Dean told Castiel how he works in an office building, pretty high up actually. He lives in a large apartment in downtown. Dean also talks about the foods he likes to eat, at that point Castiel makes a point to mention how he loves to cook. Dean goes weak at the knees, a great cook is his weakness. The two then talk more about food. Castiel asks him more questions about family and hobbies. He sees Castiel's eyes light up while Dean talks about himself so he continues. He goes on about the kitten he has at home, who's being taken care of by his brother until he's out of the hospital. Castiel then jokes about how he would love to meet his kitten. Dean smiles when he hears that, maybe one day, he hoped. 

It was a rather slow day at the hospital so Castiel stayed with Dean until the end of his shift. He even stayed after his shift to talk with Dean, he was there well into the evening before he left Dean for the night. 

\--

“How do you feel about being discharged today? Ready to go?” Castiel grinned. 

Dean was in the bathroom getting changed, “I am ready, honestly.” he emerged from the bathroom to see the beautiful nurse sitting on his hospital bed. It’s now or never. 

“Do you want to, uh, go out with me sometime?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the shorter man in front of him. 

“I mean, you probably could use someone to take care of you while you recover,” Cas winked. “I would love to, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW tags will be added as the story progresses


End file.
